


Le bien qui fait mal

by Ratouin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7592086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratouin/pseuds/Ratouin





	Le bien qui fait mal

「我残忍丶骄纵的小少爷，我说过，你要的我都会给，但你准备好付出的代价了吗？」

──你准备好了吗？

 

「这必须看你能给我甚麽，法兰西斯」，他的声音有些慵懒，一丝丝的沙哑扣入风情，这或许是个坏习惯，亚瑟有时候会在出任务前心血来潮的小酌一杯，醺然的脸颊不失为一个甜蜜的死神──对他人而言。

「甚麽都能，宝贝，就怕你承受不了」

亚瑟还记得法兰西斯曾经说的一段话，那是他还没背叛组织丶遁到对家的时候，他还很小，一个十三十四岁的小男孩，小小的背脊挺着不属於这年纪的老陈，那双眼睛总让人沉迷，颜色纯净的漂亮，甚麽也污染不了，而法兰西斯就是这样看着这双眼，食指贴着他的眼角，既是笑又是无奈，那情绪一团团的化在蓝紫色的眸，亮恍恍的，叫人移不开眼。

“我们的脑子里，有一种叫做”报偿性神经系统”的东西，也就是A10，所谓的幸福，其实只是因神经合成的传导物质产生了讯号，一旦多巴胺降低，精神分裂丶忧郁症丶人格变异等等就会随之而来，简单来说，一个人的一生，只是为了刺激A10而活下去的，你知道吗？甜心，那些爱恨情仇，不过都是化学元素的组合，人类还因此而沾沾自喜，真令人难过不是吗…….”

 

法兰西斯的声音掷地有声，那时候的亚瑟不知道他为何要突然说这些话，听起来没有甚麽感觉，五感丶情绪丶生命这些都不是他在意的──好吧，他也不知道自己在意的是甚麽，可他现在突然想离开这人的视线，他握着的武器上还有未乾的血呢。

 

「我不是来和你话家常的」

「你还是一样喜欢破坏气氛」 ，法兰西斯的调笑一如故往，抚过枪杆的手指缓慢而故意，像是在爱人身上游移，很是色情。

「──这可不是游戏」

「这当然不是游戏」，餐巾纸被翻倒的红酒染成了怵目惊心的深红，掠过去的餐刀随时都能了结一个性命──如果这是属於他们的死亡坟墓，那浪漫的法国人会反对到底，没有玫瑰丶没有誓言丶没有爱情，简直糟糕透顶。

「毕竟如果只是游戏，就不能让你穿得如此──让人兴奋不是吗？」

特意柔化五官的妆容丶密色唇膏丶黑质颈炼丶贴在大腿的短裙，他知道，隐没在网袜的很有可能是刺刀丶麻醉剂丶又或是电击器？但甚麽都比不上那更为罪孽的内里，致命至极。

「法兰西斯」，亚瑟勾唇，解掉了上衣的第一颗钮扣，笑容里有过腻的甜味，「你确定要和我调情吗？」

法兰西斯的眼睛是蓝的，杀人的时候那里头隐藏的紫会如漫开的血丝扩散，然後就是更深丶更深不可测的，比阳光穿不透的深海还难以捉摸，而他现在打量亚瑟的目光卷起了浪海，毫不顾忌的情欲简直是汹涌滔天。

他爱他，他一向直接，要的东西很明白。

「我能将这个视为一个暂时的停战协议吗？」，他率先丢开了手中的枪，向前跨的一步让距离剩下不到三公尺。

「或许可以」，亚瑟像是叹了一口气，白皙的手指转着刀，一副若有所思的样子。

下一秒，法兰西斯就被亚瑟撞到在地，伸出的脚将一旁的枪踢到远处，有些不屑：「你以前有那麽容易上当吗？」

 

被掐住脖颈的法兰西斯没有惊愕，从喉腔里发出的嗤笑自信的让人发麻，连一点痛苦的表情也全然皆无，他伸出手，想碰触看似欲将他置於死地的亚瑟。

「不得不说，我很佩服你在任何状况下都能发情的能力」

亚瑟咬着唇笑，水润的嫩红被压出了惹人悸动的痕，无意识地挑逗做的无比自然。

他让法兰西斯的手绕过有些敏感的耳际，这使掐住对方脖颈的手劲有些放松。

「我倒是觉得──」，法兰西斯的笑声又大了些，在这个只剩他们的房间荡漾而开，这次却多了几分阴冷。

「你比以前更性感了」

“碰”的一声，他猝不及防的发力，动作乾净俐落，两人位置颠倒，亚瑟的手肘受到了撞击，痛麻感让他完全松开了手，这让法兰西斯有机可趁，他扯掉了亚瑟下裙的腰带横作手铐束缚，身下的英国人皱紧了眉头，对於逐渐压下来的阴影感到有些不愉快，却也不见一丝慌乱。

「顺便一提」，法兰西斯吻着他的脖子说：「我也很佩服你在任何状况下都能挑逗人的能力」

「那你….忍耐的能力越来越差了」，亚瑟的声音有些断断续续，他不喜欢被掌控，可偏偏这是男人与生俱来的劣根性，所谓的征服欲会让人快感加倍。

所以，到底是谁在坚持人性本善？

有人曾跟他说，或许改改那过於高傲的性子会好一点，这样招蜂引蝶的身段和个性只要一失足就是千古恨，但又有甚麽关系呢？他若不是这样就不是亚瑟柯克兰了啊。

「因为是你」法兰西斯的语气能谓之温柔，他感受到两人之间的火爆纠葛有增无减，「所以，我们不如来好好的叙旧吧」

这是怎麽了，既不是朋友也不是恋人，说是敌人，现下的姿态好像也不太对，简直让人发笑。

鼻尖有湿意，那股熟悉又厌恶的Cologne窜入鼻腔，亚瑟莞尔一笑，开口就是勾着暧昧的讽刺：「不如，跪下来求我如何？」

他伸脚勾住法兰西斯的腰，满是蛊惑。

「新的嗜好吗？」他挑了眉，几块薄博的布料再也格档不住的温度直袭而来，「可惜我没耐性陪你玩了，抱歉啊」

亚瑟回了一个不能再客套的假笑。

他们的心跳声逐渐加快，唇舌交接的水声淫靡的脸红心跳，法兰西斯探进了亚瑟的後背，在摸索到内衣扣子的时候弯起了嘴角。

那势在必得的样子太张扬，亚瑟眯起眼睛，狠狠合起牙，欲退出这场过长的交战。

「别逃啊」

凉意从肩头直曝而下，过於乾脆粗暴的动作让这场火延烧的措手不及，亚瑟歪着头问：「不是说男人都对女人内衣没辙吗？怎麽你就解的那麽顺手」

这话一出，他身上的男人就是一顿，「听起来我不是第一个有这个荣幸的人」

「怎麽可能是唯一呢」，那音调不能再恶劣了。

「我真难过」

惺惺作态。

他们的唇又触在一起了，这次带上不少的火药味，亚瑟被抬高了下颚，一股沉重的压迫感落到身上，他觉得不太对，但也说不出甚麽，身上已经没剩多少遮蔽物，隐匿在眼帘後面的目光实在太有侵略性，甚至让人觉得有些病态的崩坏。

 

「你可以只拥有我」

“我可以只拥有你”

他恍神了，那一瞬间无助的像个迷失在十字路口的孩子，这不是个能开得起的玩笑，那人的眼底泄出了泠泠蓝光  
──童言稚语简直不能再遭心

「你说甚麽」

「我很喜欢你」

不明所以的话让亚瑟十分疑惑。

「你知道，因为你永远都是个天真的孩子」，赫然从口袋摸出的针管直接对准了脖上的静脉就扎了下去。

「你干了甚麽？」突如其来的刺痛让他不自持的怒吼，这相当於一方撕毁了条约。

「我想要一个承诺，但杀手之间不做这种交易，小少爷，你付出的代价或许需要好好衡量」

 

「你他马的想死吗？」亚瑟歪着嘴角，他屈起的膝盖被禁锢住，末了却变成一声压抑的呜咽。

「不是吐真剂」

也许感受到了亚瑟极力压抑的一点慌张，他给出一个不太有诚意的安慰。

「你要猜是甚麽吗」

亚瑟深呼吸一口气，他感受到自己想要握紧的拳头力不从心，恨铁不成钢的表情除了愤怒还有一贯的嗤之以鼻

「能是甚麽？松弛剂？安眠剂？兴奋剂？反正不会是甚麽好东西」

「既然你都那麽有自知之明，我就不便多说了」

红晕逐渐扩散，绵延如盛开的花海，法兰西斯细细地看着他，忍不住沿着那泛红的肌肤磨蹭，眼里都是笑，就是不知道参杂了多少的真意。

亚瑟当然知道这些作用的背後会是甚麽，可怕的是长期的抗药训练也没能抵挡，就知道药性简直霸道的惊人。

「如果….你让我因此而…..死」，闭上眼的感觉像是漂浮在云海，理智开始分离，亚瑟必须用十二分的专注力才能好好讲上一句话，这让威胁听起来像是请求，还带了一点撒娇的黏腻，「我绝对不会让你独活」

 

「我很乐意」，纤长有力的手一点一点的向下滑，「成为唯一能这样死在你身上的人」

谁知道这是不是玩笑。

亚瑟气笑了，他让自己深吸一口气，几乎能确定不到几分钟後，昏胀得脑子里除了最原始的欲望甚麽都不会留下，但不自主的肌肉却甚麽都不能做，法兰西斯能完全掌握这句身体

──不如先让他给自己侍候的爽了後再宰掉，之後直接剁烂丢到大海。

「你不专心」痒意带着温热，从平坦的小腹流淌至巍然的欲望。

「代表你技术有待加强」

起码在嘴上他从不会妥协，然而那些不依不饶的反抗却成了性爱的最佳催情香。

 

「亚瑟你总这样不识时务」  
没有放过腿跟细嫩的肌肤，搓揉的地方与要命的敏感距离过近，隔靴搔痒的折磨让亚瑟开始喘气，他有些难受的扭过身子，腰部的弧线被翳下的阴影模糊了轮廓。

「…恩…少说….废话啊」他在那流出骨感的颈线上轻咬，细小的绒毛因着主人的动作而微微颤栗，恰到好处的麻痒让亚瑟无所适从，热浪卷过每寸毛孔，他张着嘴呼吸，让法兰西斯得以在仰起的颈部留下一个又一个的粉色印记。

「叫我的名字」他们额头相贴，水气蒸腾的祖母绿反映着满是情欲的鸢色瞳孔，他听到自己越发低沉的嗓音在声线化开，带着命令和一点期待。

「你──啊…….」禁不起撩拨的前端早已濡湿，想碰触的手被死死地与桌脚相捆，思绪杂乱无章，一个轻柔的碰触就让他弓起了身，湿漉漉的睫毛不住搧合，细小的生理泪珠顺着眼角滑落。

「亚瑟，我在等你」他搓揉下身的动作不紧不慢，缓缓推上高峰又在最後慢下速度，打着转的指尖时不时的蹭过最为脆弱的那点，让身下的人全身都在颤抖，法兰西斯雕塑般的侧脸在水光里晕开了来，竟带着令人炫目的美感，让亚瑟像是着了魔的说出了他的名字。

「法兰….西斯….」

深色地毯成了那具雪白过份的身子的点缀，衬的这带上吻痕的肌肤是越发诱人，他以凌乱暴露的姿态承接着身上人的施与，假发被解落一旁，浅色的金发因着汗水而紧紧贴在脸颊，被吻肿的唇与晕红的颊，简直堪比深夜绽放的玫瑰。

带刺的玫瑰。

摩擦过铃口的力道加剧，从根部往上揉捏的手不时推拉，法兰西斯善於把握一切，他知道怎麽让情人在绝顶的痛苦中疯狂，也知道怎麽让亚瑟在性爱中完全的沉迷於自己。

 

那一瞬间的高潮几乎让他惊叫出声，白浊打在两人的腹部，他已然瘫软，晕然的黑点撒在脑海，还没来的及分离思绪，後穴侵入的疼痛就劈开了一道白光，亚瑟几乎是哑着嗓子的咒骂：「去你妈的，Fuck!!!」

「好好好，是我不对」，法兰西斯解开了束缚，让亚瑟坐到自己腿上，语气温柔，却没有抽回手指，在里头勾起的动作有增无减，九深一浅的按压惹的壁肉一阵阵缠绕而来，伴着润滑剂的开拓，他很快就增加到了第二根手指，另支手掌扶在他光滑的背脊，满是眷恋的上下游移，在安抚的同时还带上几分危险，就是怕一个忍耐不了就直接进入，要知道他硬的发疼的就碦在英国人饱满圆润的臀部，悬在一线的念头摇摇欲坠，男人实在禁不起这样的酷刑。

 

法兰西斯亲着他的耳根，在抽回手指时略带抱歉的低声呢喃，「忍不住了」

亚瑟双腿再度被大力打开，还来不及阻止，抬起的穴口一下子就因着重力坐至底，瞬间的刺激就让他的痛乎哑了声，紧接着是附过身的索吻，像是一个信号般，法兰西斯开始驱动了腰身，撞击每下都精准的掠过那点，来回的辗摩丶贯穿丶占有，全部都是他的，他的味道丶身体丶心灵。

双唇相离之後是破碎的呻吟，法兰西斯伸出手抚慰他再次抬头的柱身，亚瑟双手发软的抵在他胸前，精致的脸庞在情欲的蒸腾下明媚又梦幻，他说不出句完整的话，除了爱欲渴念就没剩别的，把一切的错归在过於强烈的药剂和还在他体内冲撞的法兰西斯。

「你….慢….」这样的姿势让交合的深度越发紧密，埋在里头的欲望越发火热，紧致的甬道一遍又一遍的挽留，法兰西斯知道他被自己欺负的狠了，在纠缠住欲躲避的舌叶时缓下了动作，空下的手拈过胸前红樱时，带了点恶意的轻掐抚摸让包裹的软肉再一次的紧缩，惹的法兰西斯轻轻叹息：「小少爷我真想把你永远圈禁在床上」

「哈….你….你走」

他脱力的将头搁在他肩上，疲惫不堪的同时却又觉得莫名空虚，亚瑟感受到对方缓缓抽出的下身越发胀大，被带出的嫩肉红润的过於淫靡，让法兰西斯猛然掐过亚瑟腰身就是一挺，长驱而入的加快频率让呻吟变了调，任人摆布的快感冲刷的了无自我，他只能咬住法兰西斯肩头，让法国人霸道的将自己揉入怀里。

「咬得很紧啊」

要在平常，这语带双关的黄腔定会遭到亚瑟的讽刺，然而生理欲望可悲的凌驾於一切，有人说我执不是罪恶，但当欲望推翻了一切丶颠覆了理想，那这或许又会被重新拿出来定论──他们将性与爱分开，可这些不都是靠化学物质诱发而出的吗？简单而言，以科学的理性角度，性与爱在本质上，所差无几。

 

水声与肉体撞击声谱成了仅属於他们的糜烂乐章，压也压不住的情潮溃了提，倾泻而出的洪水足以让人灭顶。

 

在一阵猛然收缩的同时法兰西斯狠狠顶入，将自己的完全倾尽，这是一种标记，他想，无论如何，他们必定是要走上不归路，反正都是放手一搏，何不在亚瑟身上下个赌注呢？

待到清澈的流光回归至那双眼瞳，他吻了吻他嘴角，果不其然的得到微微蹙眉的回应，他就将自己的鼻尖埋至亚瑟颈窝，愉悦的闻着彼此混杂的气息。

 

「好了，我任性的小少爷」，他们的连接处还若有似无的滑动，让对话平添一股暧昧至极的氛围。

「告诉我，你想从我这里得到甚麽？」

多巴胺丶脑内啡丶类鸦片，由它们所组成的爱情，你是否也同我一样，渴求如斯。

FIN


End file.
